Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday, and Rest In Peace
by Anonymouse Crowquette
Summary: Sekarang Hari Natal, juga hari ulangtahun Rivaille. Eren memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya.


Title: Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, and Rest in Peace

Pairing: Rivaille/Eren (Levi/Eren)

Summary: Sekarang Hari Natal, juga hari ulangtahun Rivaille.

Warnings: Typo. **LOTS OF THEM**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to Hajime Isayama 

* * *

Eren melirik kearah kalender. Tanggal 25 Desember.  
Hari Natal. Hari dimana semua orang bersuka cita bersama keluarganya.  
Eren terdiam lagi sebentar, sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan rumah.

Diluar, salju terlihat menyelimuti atap-atap rumah warga dan jalan-jalan. Wajar saja. Tadi malam adalah '_White Christmas Eve__'_, sebutan ketika pada malam natal turun salju yang lumayan lebat, sehingga membuat semuanya terbalut warna putih.  
Eren mengeratkan jaket dan syal rajut hitam yang melilit lehernya. Udara dingin membentuk uap di setiap hela nafas Eren.

Eren kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah toko bunga. Tampak seorang wanita bertubuh kurus menyambutnya ramah.

"Silakan! Silakan! Anda mau bunga yang seperti apa? Apa ini untuk kekasihmu?" ujarnya menggoda.

Eren hanya tersenyum lembut, "Ini untuk Ibuku... dan... Untuk... Seseorang.. yang sangat berharga." ucapnya pelan.

Meski sedikit tidak mengerti maksud dari 'orang yang berharga' yang dikatakan Eren, penjual bunga itu mengangguk dan mulai merangkaikan buket kecil berisi aneka bunga. Ia berpikir bahwa 'Orang yang Berharga' itu pastilah sebutan untuk kekasih, namun Eren hanya malu mengatakannya.

"Selesai..."

Setelah beberapa saat Eren menunggu, akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah membayar dan berpamitan, Eren beranjak pergi.

Salju sudah cukup mereda dibandingkan ketika Eren keluar rumah. Eren berjalan melawan arah lautan orang-orang yang menuju Alun-Alun. Tidak, Alun Alun bukanlah tujuannya. Ia terus berjalan menuju sebuah pemakaman.

Eren terus berjalan, sampai ia melihat sebuah makam bertuliskan nama seseorang.

_**Here Rest In Peace,**__**  
**__**Carla Jaeger**_

_****_  
"Selamat natal, Ibu." gumamnya pelan sembari meletakkan salah satu buket yang ada ditangannya. "Disini aku sehat-sehat saja. Ibu tidak usah khawatir... Dan meskipun aku belum juga bertemu dengan Ayah... aku yakin dia masih hidup, bu. jadi, jangan khawatir, ya?"

Setelah menaruh bunga dan berbicara sebentar pada makam Ibunya, Eren beranjak menuju sebuah makam yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari makam Ibunya. Makam yang ini terlihat berbeda dari makam yang lain. Batu nisannya menandakan bahwa yang beristirahat disini adalah seorang prajurit, lebih tepatnya, seorang Kopral.

Ya, Kopral. Itu adalah makam dari orang berbakat yang dijuluki 'Hadiah dari Tuhan untuk Kemanusiaan.'

tertulis di nisan itu,

**Rivaille.****  
**

"Heichou, selamat natal, dan... Selamat ulang tahun. maaf aku hanya bisa memberimu bunga..." Eren menarik napas, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau tahu? Natal kali ini adalah natal pertama yang kulewati tanpamu, tanpa semuanya, dan itu membuatku sangat kesepian."

Sulit bagi Eren untuk merangkai kata-kata, apalagi ketika ingatan tentang pertempuran terakhir mereka berlarian liar dalam pikirannya. Pertempuran terakhir yang memakan banyak sekali nyawa, namun mereka pada akhirnya terbebas, dan tidak lagi terkurung layaknya binatang ternak. Namun pertempuran itu meminta korban sangat besar. Rivaille, beserta seluruh anggota Recon Corps, tewas, menyisakan Eren dan Mikasa. Namun, Mikasa kehilangan penglihatannya pada pertempuran itu, sehingga bisa dikatakan bahwa Eren adalah satu satunya anggota Recon Corps yang kembali tanpa cacat.

Eren menggigit bibirnya, melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya yang terpotong lamunan singkat tadi, "Meskipun aku berkata aku kesepian... Tetapi... Aku tahu. Kau.. Kau pasti bahagia disana, kan...? Oleh karena itu.. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan... Selamat Ulang Tahun, Heichou. Semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang."

Eren terdiam, menatap nisan itu, lama, sebelum tiba tiba angin berhembus cukup kencang, menyibakkan poninya, dan membuat Eren refleks menutup matanya. Segera setelah angin itu reda, Eren membuka matanya, dan didepannya berdiri seseorang.

Bukan. Bukan seseorang. Sesuatu.

Didepannya, tampak asap yang menyerupai sosok sang kopral yang Ia hormati, sayangi, sekaligus Ia cintai. Rivaille.

"... Terimakasih telah datang, Eren."

Eren memandang sesuatu yang janggal itu, tidak percaya. Disana, Rivaille tengah berdiri didepannya, Berbicara kepadanya.

"Terimakasih telah datang untukku. " Ujar Rivaille lembut, mengulangi perkataannya. Tanpa sadar, Eren meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu.." isak Eren kemudian.

Rivaille tersenyum, sungguh senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkan ketika Rivaille masih berada disisi Eren. Senyuman lembut penuh perasaan seorang Rivaille, bukan senyum sinis ataupun senyum mengejek. Bukan pula senyuman puas saat melihat hasil kerja Eren membersihkan markas.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga merindukanmu, Eren."

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang Individu yang telah tiada itu membuat Eren tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia jatuh berlutut dan menutupi mukanya, menangis sekeras yang Ia bisa.

"Terimakasih telah mengucapkannya untukku, Eren."

Eren merasakan sesuatu seperti angin berdesir mengelus pipinya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Korpralnya tengah mengusap airmata yang mengalir dipipinya itu. Tangan Eren bergerak kearah tangan Rivaille, namun Ia tidak bisa menggenggamnya. Meski beradadidepan matanya, Rivaille terasa sangat jauh.  
Eren tahu, Ia tidak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan Rivaille lagi.  
Rivaille tersenyum, sebelum perlahan tuubhnya yang menyerupai asap mulai kabur.

"Waktuku sudah tiba... Sekali lagi, Terimakasih... dan... Maafkan aku, Eren... Tetaplah Hidup. Bagiku... dan Bagi semuanya..."

"Korp-!"

Tetapi Rivaille sudah menghilang. Tepat saat itu, Eren menyadari sesuatu, di atas nisan Rivaille, ada sebentuk benda. Benda yang tidak ada sebelumnya. Itu adalah dua buah cincin. berukirankan namanya dan Rivaille.

Eren menatap benda didepannya tidak percaya.

"... Selamat Natal, Eren..."

OWARI

* * *

Note: Iya saya tahu saya telat posting. Telat banget. Ini sudah kuposting di Notes dan di status FB sebelumnya .3. dan baru sempat dipost disini sekarang. I am sorry OTL


End file.
